


thirteen

by chocomintscoups (chatdelune)



Series: don't let the strings of fate go unpunished [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, M/M, POV First Person, POV Jeon Wonwoo, Reminiscing, Wonwoo being a sappy emo and missing Jun, it's like a 5+1 thing but it's 12+1 instead, some little fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 23:01:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12757926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chatdelune/pseuds/chocomintscoups
Summary: I saw Junhui thirteen times.Twelve around the city.One on his funeral.





	thirteen

**Author's Note:**

> I had this prompt sitting in my computer for over a year and a half now with another ship in tow, so I decided to make it wonhui and post it. This is pretty self-indulgent because I just love some angst lol. Hope you like it!

 

 

_**one.** _

The first time I've seen Junhui was in a pet shop. I was looking for a new cat since Eddie was lonely in the dorm. Mingyu is more of a dog person but I couldn't care any less, as long as his dog don't harm my little Eddie.

I was sitting near the kitten pool when I heard a very melodic laugh coming from the far side of the store. It was a laugh that makes your mood shoot skyrocket. Curiously, I walked towards the source of the sound and found him.

He was sitting just like my position, except he was surrounded by at least five grown cats. I hid near the aquariums and watched him play with the felines. The crinkles near his eyes showed when he smiled too much, his teeth white and pearly, his dark eyes lit up when the cats brushed up against his knees.

It was very cute.

He has a really nice brown hair, coiffed up to show his forehead. I missed my hair like that. I've had mine cut short and bleached it white blond like a guy from a chemotherapy, then dyed it teal green.

I didn't get to talk to him since he picked two of those cats and went out of the store, clearly excited about them.

I wanted to see him again.

 

 

_**two.** _

I saw Junhui again, this time at the skate park. Seungcheol hyung and Jisoo hyung wanted to teach Soonyoung how to skateboard, because apparently it makes a guy cooler. I was only sitting by the swings when I caught the sight of familiar brown haired boy chatting with another guy.

They seemed only friends, since they're not that close to each other as they walk. The other guy was holding rollerskates, while Junhui with a skateboard.

Actually, I still didn't know what Junhui's name was that time so I used to refer him as "cutie who likes cats".

Soonyoung knew them from the way he approached the two, saying hi with a huge smile on his face. He introduced me and the hyungs to them. That's how I knew Junhui's name and the other dude was Minghao.

Junhui and I had eye-contact but I didn't try to make conversation. I thought I'd mess up and scare him away. So I kept quiet.

He seemed fine with it. He helped the hyungs teach Soonyoung, which resulted Soonyoung with a broken leg. We had to take the idiot to the hospital. Minghao had somewhere to go after that, and Junhui was with him so we said our goodbyes.

I still didn't talk to Junhui. I just waved, but he didn't wave back at me.

 

 

_**three.** _

It was a Saturday.

I went to the coffee shop where my friend Seokmin worked. The place wasn't crowded at Saturday afternoons so I kept my schedule intact and come there every 4 o'clock.

The booth near the window was where I always sit, watching people go by and do what they do. I almost dozed off, which happened every time, but then the sound of the bell jolted me awake.

Someone went in, and I looked up to find Junhui with his hands on his pockets. He was wearing this cool leather jacket over a light blue tee of some band I haven't heard.

Seventeen, I think? I don't remember it that much.

He pointed something at the menu and Seokmin nodded, pulling up a mug and with a whiteboard marker, he wrote Junhui's name on it.

Junhui ordered hot chocolate with a chunky cookie. He sat near my booth, approximately 4 feet away from where I was sitting. He didn't notice me, not even once.

I wished he did.

He sat there for about 20 minutes, doing what I was doing. Just watching people walk or rush outside. He took sips from his mug, and okay maybe I'm a little too fond of him but I counted four sips every minute.

Then, he pulled out his phone and scrolled for a while. He'd chuckle or smile once in while as he did it, making my heart beat faster.

It made me question myself.

So I stood up, smiled at Seokmin who told me to come back soon, and walked out the door.

 

 

_**four.** _

It wasn't another week when I saw him again.

This time, at school. I never knew he went to the same university as me. He stood by the vending machines with Minghao and Mingyu. Huh.

My bitch ass roommate never told me he has a friend named Junhui. Well, probably because I exclude myself to human contact most of the time. It's surprising I could put up with Seungcheol hyung and Soonyoung's shit.

Since I tend to question everything, I asked my student council colleague Jihoon to get Junhui's schedule and read everything about him.

God, I was creepy. Well, it was Jihoon's words but still he obliged.

I found out a lot about him that day. He was from China, an acting major with a minor in dance. Great at singing, dancing and playing the piano. He was a very lively person, always caught up in trouble but everyone likes him.

I was a complete opposite.

Maybe opposites attract.

I learned his dorm room was only two floors up from mine. I could also ask Mingyu if Junhui came over to our room since whenever Mingyu had guests in, I shut my door and ignore the screams and the laughs coming from my roommate's side.

I needed to go out more.

 

 

_**five.** _

Soonyoung wanted candy, and not just any candy, it's the toffee ones that sticks on the roof of your mouth.

Where else could we get that? None other than the Boo Sweets downtown, a candy shop sandwiched between the vintage record store I work at and the old retail store.

I let myself get dragged away, going inside the diabetic shop of cuteness. Like everything was pastel and sort of a baby style candy shop. The more I stayed in it, the more I got hypothetical cavities.

While Soonyoung had an armful of those toffees and struggled to get more, Junhui was at the counter paying up for a bag of lemon candy. He had headphones on, lightly nodding at the beat.

There was the urge to come up and talk, but I didn't dare do it. I was scared.

Again, he didn't notice me.

I wanted him to notice me.

 

 

_**six.** _

It wasn't until Jeonghan hyung's party when I had the first conversation with Junhui. Everyone was either wasted or high, not counting me wanted to get a hold of those weed brownies at the table.

He was outside the frat house that time, smoking a cigarette.

I casually stood beside him, pulling out my own cigarette and lighter. My hands shook as I lit it up, my nerves were going crazy just standing beside him.

I couldn't light the cigarette.

"Hey, you need help?" He asked. I looked at him, then glanced at our surroundings for other people.

To be sure, I pointed at myself. "Uh, is it me or—"

"Yes, you. Wonwoo, right? I'm Junhui, if you remember me from the skate park." He chuckled, lighting up the cigarette between my lips with his lighter.

He recalled my name. Nicenicenice-

"Uh, yeah. I remember you. You had mad skills, man. I'm impressed. Thanks, by the way." I blew off the smoke in the air, letting my shoulders relax from the tension.

"Thanks and no problem." Junhui sat down on the curb. He looked up at me, "You seem like a stay-at-home kind of guy. Why are you in a party?"

I shrugged, sitting down beside him. It was supposed to be cold, but the warm feeling I got just being near him beats it. "It's Yoon Jeonghan's party. Who doesn't want to be in his parties? But yeah. I like indoors."

"Same. Mingyu and Minghao only dragged me here because of that same reason. Those dicks." He mused, letting out a deep breath.

"I was going to say you don't talk about my roommate like that but you're right."

Junhui raised a brow, biting his lip.

Fuck, that was hot.

"Wait. Mingyu?"

I nodded. His mouth made an 'o' shape, nodding slightly. "So you're the hermit Gyu talks about?"

What the fuck, Mingyu. "That's me."

"Matches the description. Teal green hair, fox eyes, pale. Looks like a dead person. Mingyu isn't wrong about you." He laughed that beautiful laugh I heard at the pet store, his shoulders raised and fell, tossed his head back and slightly shook.

Kim fucking Mingyu, you're dead.

... Maybe I shouldn't joke about that anymore.

"Why are you always right?" I asked him when his laughter died down.

He made an unsure sound, flicking the cigarette butt on the ground and stepping on it. "Maybe just about you."

I didn't say anything else. I let that sink into my mind. He was always right about me.

"I'll be going. See you around, Wonwoo." Junhui pat my shoulder twice, then he got up and walked away.

He didn't smell like he drank something. He was sober.

I talked to Junhui for the first time ever at Jeonghan hyung's party, and neither of us were drunk.

That was an accomplishment in my part.

 

 

_**seven.** _

Mingyu found out that I knew Junhui, but not from him. He was gushing about it, something about me finally socializing without anyone's help. As he did that, there was a knock on our door. I left the couch to open it, finding Minghao and Junhui standing there with two boxes of pizza in hand and sodas.

"Hi, Wonwoo! Care to let us in?" Junhui showed me a bright smile, which possibly had cured my eyesight from the apparent doom of my corneas by blinding me with that million won smile.

"H-hey, Junhui. Um, yeah."

Beside him, Minghao raised a brow. I stepped out of the way to let them in, seeing Mingyu come up to them and take the food, then kissed Minghao wet on the cheek. The shorter male let out a disgusted sound and punched Mingyu on the shoulder, as Junhui laughed at the ordeal. I found myself smiling too.

I didn't go in my room to hide this time. Mingyu was happy about that. They played _Mario Kart_ and _Fallout 4_ , screaming and laughing while at it. I sat behind them, just watching. Junhui kept glancing at me with that smile, like he was making sure I was still there. I always smiled back.

When they were about to leave, Junhui subtly slipped a piece of paper in the pocket of my sweats when he hugged me. His hug was so warm I felt like I didn't need a comforter that night. Before Mingyu closed the door, I saw Junhui wave at me. I waved back at him.

Before I went to bed, I checked out the paper he had slipped in. My grin was so wide I thought my cheeks tore. It was his number.

_xxxx-xxx-xxxx. Call or text me sometime, Wonwoo! - Jun_

I saved it on my phone and went to bed, deciding it'd be best to text him the morning after.

 

 

_**eight.** _

I saw him when I was at the coffee shop again, but through the window. It was brief, he was on his skateboard crossing the pedestrian. He looked amazing that day, with the wind on his hair and his letterman jacket flying on his back.

 

 

_**nine.** _

I was working when Junhui dropped by the record store. He was wearing a cream sweater that time, which made him soft-looking. He seemed to be finding something, so I left the counter and poked his shoulder from behind. Junhui grinned when he saw it was me.

"Hi, Wonwoo! You work here?"

"Yeah. Maybe I could help you out on something?"

"Ah," Junhui scratched the back of his head, chuckling slightly. "I'm trying to find a Michael Jackson album. It's my dongsaeng's showcase tomorrow and I want to surprise him with a gift."

"Oh, let me find it. Wait a sec." I went through the M section and fished out all the Michael Jackson albums I could find, then showed it to him. He picked the _Bad_ album and I gave him a discount.

Junhui lingered a little bit longer, skimming through the various collections in the store. I sat on my place behind the counter, feeling completely enamored by his presence. He was beautiful. Heaven-sent. I remembered my mother used to tell me some people are angels that flew down to Earth to bring happiness and goodness to humans. I believe that Junhui was one of them.

Once he was done, he returned back to the counter. "Are you free tomorrow? It'd be nice to bring you along to see Chan's preformance. He's really good, and he's a great kid too!"

Me? Free? Of course! I had nothing to do but study, work and admire Wen Junhui in a distance anyways. "Yes, I am. We can meet up outside the auditorium if you want."

"That'd be cool! See you at four, Wonwoo!"

"See you, Junhui." He flashed a dazzling smile that saved me from all my sins and cleansed my soul, then left.

 

 

_**ten.** _

Junhui was right. Chan really was good at dancing. The kid has a bright future ahead of him. Junhui gave him the album when the kid came up to us, congratulating him. After having a celebration dinner with our joined gang at a ramyeon place near campus, Junhui had pulled me away from the group to take a walk on the streets of Hongdae.

We talked about everything and nothing, went inside shops to check out some stuff and I even got him a cat plush from a claw machine. It felt like a date to me, so I questioned him.

"Hm? Yep, I like to think this is a date." Junhui smiled, and I swore all the lights around him shined brighter and there was some clichéd choir singing in the background. His smile was so beautiful that I would use all my 11:11 wishes to see it again.

"That's a relief." I sighed, smiling back. "I don't wanna assume things around you. Nice to know we're on the same boat."

"We're always on the same boat even if it sinks, Wonwooie." He said, burying his face on the head of the cat plush.

Yeah, we were. He was beside me. But when everything sank, I was the only one with a life jacket and I couldn't save him. I was too late.

We stopped in front of a bookstore and I read the titles displayed on the glass. I could feel Junhui's eyes on me, so I turned to him. He wrapped his arms around my left arm.

"You squint a lot whenever you read." Junhui remarked. "You should get glasses, Wonwoo. Don't want you going completely blind on me."

My eyesight was worsening that time, but I didn't bother getting glasses because I didn't think I need them. He was right again. I smirked at him, "You just want me to get some so I could still see your handsome face, don't you?"

Junhui laughed, his arms wrapping tighter on my arm as he tried to maintain his balance. It was adorable, seeing him laugh this close. "You got me there."

"Don't worry," I tapped his nose, making him giggle. "Even if I lost my vision, I still know you're the most handsome person I've ever seen."

"More handsome than Gyu?"

"Uh, excuse me, Mingew is nothing compared to you. You're a visual god."

His cheeks were red as a tomato at that point. "I can't believe I'm letting you flatter me to the oblivion, you sly fox."

Right there, I wanted to kiss him. But I didn't.

"Only for you, cute kitten."

 

 

_**eleven.** _

Finals week had started so I didn't get to meet up with him since then. Junhui's birthday had passed, along with Soonyoung's. I greeted Junhui via text, where I received a thank you with a heart in his reply.

When I did see him, it was at the mall. I took the liberty to get glasses. Not for me, but for Junhui. If he told me to get glasses, then I would. If he told me to go and give him all the love in the world, then I would. If he told me to get the moon for him, then I fucking would.

 _Anything._ I'd do anything for him.

He was with Minghao with some shopping bags on their arms.

I didn't approach them. I had a smile on my face when I came home, though.

 

 

_**twelve.** _

Junhui texted me to hang out. We went out for a movie. Just by implication, it was definitely a date.

I accompanied him back to our dorm, right in front of his room. Just as he was about to enter, I asked, "Can you meet me under the locust tree at the park at seven pm tomorrow?"

Junhui flushed red, and it looked so cute. "What for?"

"Stargazing. I'll bring food too."

He nodded, red coloring his cheeks and ears. I wanted to kiss his cheeks so bad. I wanted to kiss his lips so bad. "Sure, I love stargazing and food!"

"Then, it's a date?" I bit my lips after I uttered that.

Junhui grinned, leaning up close to kiss my cheek. It was my turn to blush.

"It's a date."

  


_**thirteen.** _

I wanted to confess.

I was an hour early, making sure everything's all set up. This was our third date and I wanted it special. I asked Mingyu to help me cook, and even though the mashed potatoes are slightly overcooked, it was alright.

He never came. By ten at night I packed everything and went home. Mingyu asked me how it went, but I went past him after handing him the basket and buried myself under my sheets.

It was the morning after when I heard the news.

Mingyu was in hysterics. At first I thought he had ruined something of some sort, but when he looked at me, I knew it was beyond that.

"What's wrong?"

Mingyu shook his head no, tears wouldn't stop flowing. "J-Junnie... J-Jun-Junnie's d-dead."

Then I heard the sound of something breaking. There was nothing shattered in sight, so I guessed that was my heart.

"H-how?"

"Accid-accident. The f-fucking truck didn't s-see the re-red light."

He was on the way to the park when it happened. I shouldn't have asked him out. If I didn't, he would still be alive. If I didn't, he would still be smiling. If I didn't, he would still be with me.

It was my fault.

 

  
We were all wearing dark blue.

Apparently, Junhui once mentioned that if he ever dies, he wanted everyone to wear dark blue instead of black. He said it'll feel more peaceful that way.

I didn't feel peaceful.

It was an open casket. He was wearing a serenity-colored suit. His mother let me tuck a single primrose on the pocket of his coat. While I still could, I brushed my fingers on his cold cheeks, already missing the warmth he used to emit.

It's like he wasn't Junhui if he wasn't warm.

But he was, he _is_ , he'll always will be.

I said I love him before I broke down. Soonyoung was there to console me, but I didn't pay him mind. I watched the casket close, catching a final glimpse of Junhui's serene face.

Briefly, everything flashed in my mind. When I first saw him, the way he laughed, the way he snuggled up to me when we walked, how red his cheeks went when he said something cute, the way he looked at me like no one else was around.

When they lowered the casket down on the ground, I felt like my heart was being lowered on the ground too, Junhui taking it with him. The deities above probably thought they needed an angel back. They needed _my_ angel back.

I didn't leave until everyone was gone. I didn't leave even if my phone kept on ringing. I didn't leave even if the sunrise was dawning over on the hills, telling me to go home and rest.

I only left when I felt like my body was about to give up on me crying. I only left when the gentle caress of the wind felt warm on my face. I only left when the flowers from the locust tree fell over around me.

I only left when the wind whispered he loves me too.

 

**Author's Note:**

> ... wow I just realized I never made them kiss on the lips and that hurt me T^T
> 
> Primrose means "I can't live without you", while locust tree means "affection beyond the grave".
> 
> Tell me if I need to put the Major Character Death tag, cuz I wasn't sure if I should or not. Leave a kudos or comment if you can, thank you!  
> main twt @wenjeons  
> writing twt @badmsfrosty


End file.
